1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container assembly for storing a potable liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to a container assembly for storing a potable liquid and a second consumable separate from the potable liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when a person desires or is in need of a drink of water or some other type of beverage. Often times, it is also a desire of the person looking for a drink to want to consume another product at the same time. These products include, but are not limited to, aspirin, ibuprofen, acetaminophen, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, protein supplements, probiotics, salt tablets, and the like. At times, it is difficult to locate the proper product or the appropriate drink. In addition, there are several times where a person only desires a single dosage or serving of the other product and does not need or want to purchase a larger container of the product, e.g. a bottle of aspirin. This is often the case when someone is attending an event and requires only a single dosage and does not want to have to carry or properly store the remaining product.
In other instances, a person may have trouble drinking from a bottle, especially if the person is feeling ill. A cup is easier to drink from than a bottle.
And finally, a bottle is difficult storage device with which someone can share the drink with another. Having a secondary container facilitates the sharing of the liquid with another without the risk of passing anything between the two people that may cause an illness or infection in one or the other.